Vampires aren't always scary
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: Lucy and Levy discover an odd looking bat outside Lucy's bedroom window and Lucy decides to invite it inside. What happens with this bat turns into a human and claims to be the son of a vampire. How will Lucy, a girl who's parents were killed by an evil vampire, react to this? And how did she end up falling for the odd boy! Nalu, VampireXHuman, NatsuXLucy


"Awe! Lu-chan look at that!" My best friend Levy Mcgarden gushed as she grabbed my arm and pointed at something outside my bedroom window. I turned my head to look at the window next to me.

At first, I didn't see anything outside in the dark and starless night that had only the moon to light the dark, and even then, not much light was provided. Then I spotted it. It was small, and blended in well with the pitch black night, but what gave it away were the onyx eyes that seemed as if they were staring right at me. It was a tiny black bat. I gasped, staring back into the deep onyx eyes.

"Is that really a bat outside my bedroom window?" I asked, turning to Levy for a second. She nodded as she watched the bat as well. I made a decision. I slowly crawled forwards to my window and opened it only a little bit, but enough for the bat to fit through if he wanted to.

"Lu-chan! What are you doing?" Levy gasped as I held a hand to my window and tried to motion the bat to come closer. It gazed at my hand before slowly flying forward and landing on my hand. I slowly pulled my hand back inside the window and shut it with my free hand.

"Lu-chan! What if it bites you?" Levy asked as she backed away slightly.

"Come on Levy-chan, It looks pretty harmless." I reasoned as I looked closely at the tiny bat. He seemed to have a splinter in his wing, which I noticed he was looking at with sad eyes. He then looked up at me with big eyes. I nearly let out my inner fangirl at this.

"Awe, you poor thing. Here let me help you. Now, this will hurt a little at first." I warned him slowly. He just watched me closely. I slowly touched the splinter and the bat flinched slightly. I gripped it lightly and gave it a small tug and it came out fairly easily, but the bat still whimpered. He then licked his wing.

"Awe! Let me help!" I said quickly. I grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit that I kept under my bed. I cut it so that it was shorter and slowly wrapped it around the bat's wing, before pinning it when I was done. The bat lifted its wing a little and looked at it. He then looked back at me with bright eyes.

"AWE! You are so cute!" I gushed as I picked him back up into my hands and petted him gently. He purred gently and rubbed his head against my hand.

"Awe!" I heard Levy mutter as she scooted closer as well. She lifted her hand up and slowly brought it towards the small bat. He stopped paying attention to me as his eyes turned to Levy's hand. He was watching it closely, almost leering at it a little bit. He tensed up in my hands when she got closer, and then he moved in my hands to be farther away from her.

"Don't worry little guy. She's friendly." I tried to sooth him. He looked up at me curiously before looking back at Levy. She went to pet him again and I felt him tense up, but he didn't resist. She took the little guy out of my hands and held him in her own. It only lasted a few seconds before the bat flew into the air and back over to me, collapsing from the air. I quickly caught him.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry, Little guy. Try not to rush into flying. Your wing will be hurt for a few days." I soothed him gently as I stroked his head again.

"I don't think he likes me very much Lu-chan. But he seems super fond of you." Levy pouted. I just nodded. "Do you think you're gonna keep him?" She asked.

"Well…" I mumbled looking down at the bat who looked back up at me with hopeful eyes. "I will at least until his wing gets better. He really is cute." I smiled at the bat, who looked like he smiled back.

"Well, Lu-chan. It's getting late. I should head home. See you at school on Monday." Levy smiled, standing up.

"Okay Levy-chan. Be careful on the walk home." I smiled as I walked her to the door, leaving the bat in my room. She left after we hugged and I quickly went back to my room.

"Hey. I'm back." I smiled at the small bat on my bed. "I think its time we go to bed." I said with a small yawn as I sat down next to him. "Here, just wait a sec." I said, reaching under my bed as he watched me.

I pulled out a shoe box and took the lid off. I then grabbed some cotton balls from my first aid kit and bunched them up and put them in the box, before placing in a piece of fabric for his blanket. I then turned back to the bat and picked him up and gently placed him in the box.

"Goodnight… Um… I guess I gotta give you a name too." I murmured as I climbed into my bed. "Hmm, how about… Kemo-Kemo?" I asked him, pulling up my blankets. I got no response, but what did I expect.

"Goodnight." I muttered as I faced his box and closed my eyes. I was slowly drifted off when I heard a slight creek of the floor. Something poked me on the cheek.

"Come on Lucy! You can't be tired already!" A deep male vice whined to me. I bolted up in my bed and snapped my head to the pink haired boy standing in front of me. His onyx eyes were much like the bat's. Like… the bat's…

I jumped in my spot and quickly swung my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the now empty box in my hands. I lifted up the hand made pillows and blankets but nothing. The tiny bat was gone and now there was a boy in my room who had matching eyes and knew my name.

"K-Kemo-Kemo?" I asked as my eyes locked with his.

"Hey'ya Luce." He grinned at me. "By the way, Kemo-Kemo is cute and all, but my name is Natsu." He grinned at me. I just gawked at him.

"What- But how?" I asked him. "You were a bat less than a minute ago."

"Yeah. I'm half bat. My dad was a vampire and my mum was human." He explained with a grin as he sat down next to me. I visible tensed and gulped.

"Don't worry!" He said quickly. "I haven't come to suck your blood or anything! I'm not even a vampire! I can just turn into a bat!" He said quickly, waving his hands around. I giggled lightly.

"I believe you." I smiled at him. "You seem really nice." I grinned. He grinned back at me. I was about to continue talking but I yawned, reminding me of how tired I was. "Well Natsu, I'm gonna go to bed now." I mumbled, laying back down.

"What?! No way! Come on Luce! Play with me please!" He begged me as he got down next to me and gave me a big pouty face. I tried to look away but it was no use.

"But I'm tired." i whined.

"Please Luce!" He pouted at me. "I wanna play some more!" He whined

"What would we even play?" I mumbled half asleep by now.

"THIS!" He grinned before picking me up into his arms bridal style and jumping out my window.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as we soared through the night sky. Natsu landed on the floor with ease before taking off, running into the woods. "NATSU! STOP!" I screamed, clothing onto his chest.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" He just laughed boisterously as he ran through the dark woods. "Come on Luce! Lighten up! I just wanna show you something!" He continued to laugh. I calmed down a little, but I was still scared.

"F-Fine. But hurry. I don't like the dark." I whimpered a little. He looked at me with sympathy then gave me a grin that made my heart melt.

"Don't worry! I'm here to protect you!" He grinned happily. Suddenly he stopped running.

"Whats-" He cut me off by putting a finger to my mouth. He looked around the silent forrest all around us.

"We gotta get outta here!" He said quickly before he turned around and took off running again.

"What's happening?" I asked in a scared tone.

"Vampires." Was all he said. I froze up in his arms. Natsu suddenly stopped.

"Wow Natsu-san. Trying to run away from us?" A voice echoed around us. Two guys stepped out from behind trees. One had blonde spiky hair and blood red eyes while the other had black hair and matching eyes.

"Were you planing on hiding that tasty looking human from us?" The blonde asked, looking at me and licking his lips. I shivered and Natsu clutched me tighter.

"Stay away from her you ass." He growled at the man. The black one remained silent. The was silence for a second.

"Really Natsu. You are such a greed. And you don't even drink blood. What kind of vampire are you. I guess your human side must help you resist heh? Well, in that case, we will be taking that girl." The blonde one replied.

I froze, looking up at Natsu. _'He told me he wasn't a vampire… Did he lie?'_ He tightened his grip on me. In a split second, the blonde was in front of us. He punched Natsu in the face, causing him to fly back and hit a tree, going unconscious. The blond then grabbed me and pinned me against a tree.

"Hey babe~ I'm Sting~" He purred to me. "Who would you be?" He asked with a smirk as he held my hands above my head.

"G-Get lost." I silently cursed my stutter.

"Oh. I don't think so." He smirked before he tilted my head to the side and moved my hair. "You really do have nice smelling blood~" He purred before licking my pulse line. I shivered and tried to get away but it was no use.

"I can't wait to drink it." He smirked before opening his mouth. I felt his fangs lightly touch my neck. _'Is this it? Am I gonna die here?'_

In a second, the man was on the ground holding his face, and Natsu stood in front of me panting. His eyes were red and he glared daggers at the man. Sting slowly got off the ground and glared back at Natsu.

"I told you to stay away from her." Natsu growled.

"Look at you. You can smell her blood and it has you a panting mess. You can't avoid this forever Natsu." Sting smirked. I looked at Natsu in fear. Was I doing this to him?

"Shut up." Natsu growled. He lunged forward and punched Sting in the face quickly. Sting flew back into a tree. That was when the black one lunged forward and attacked Natsu, but Natsu quickly knocked him out as well.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." Natsu wrapped me in a tight embrace. I hugged him back tightly. "I'm so sorry they came after you. I should have known. They always take everything away from me." He muttered into my hair.

"Natsu." I said, a little sternly and pulled back a little, meeting his still red eyes. "How long have you been avoiding drinking blood." I asked him.

"…" He was silent.

"Please. It's not healthy even I know that." I begged him.

"I don't care." He muttered. I gasped lightly. "I don't care if I get sick. I'm not gonna just steal a human being's blood."

"Then take mine." I said confidently. His eye widened at he looked at me.

"If I wouldn't do it to a complete stranger, what makes you think I'd do it to you?" He asked, narrowing his eye.

"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. And if it helps you stay healthy." I said, moving my head to the side and pulling my hair away to reveal my already slightly bleeding neck. His eyes turned a darker red but he quickly looked away.

"No Lucy. I refuse." He said stubbornly.

"Natsu… Please. I wan't to help you. A little bit of blood a day won't matter." I tried to convince him. I could see his resolve was slowly breaking. "Please…" I begged again. I wanted to help him. He looked back at me, eyes red, and he was watching my neck.

Once again I moved so that my neck was in front of him. He slowly brought his face down at my pulse point. I felt him open his mouth, his fangs grazed my skin before slowly sinking in. It didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would. Only a dull sting.

He slowly brought his head further to my neck. He sucked my blood, but it was gentle. It didn't hurt any longer, I didn't feel weak. Nothing of the classic vampire stories I had read had been true… It actually felt… good. I felt him pull back slightly. He fully left my neck and looked back at me. His eyes slowly fading back tot heir normal onyx colour.

"I'm sorry… I lost control." He muttered weakly.

"Its okay Natsu. I wanted to help you." I smiled as I pulled him into a tight hug. "I just want to know why you told me you weren't a vampire." I said weakly.

"I saw how scared you looked about having a vampire next to you… So I couldn't tell you." He muttered into my hair. All traces of him ebbing a vampire were gone now… He was back to the boy I… Loved.


End file.
